power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of Pink
' "The Power of Pink'" is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. This episode concludes the technical-second Team Up between the Galaxy and Space Rangers, which began in the previous episode). The episode is noted for the first death of a Power Ranger, Kendrix Morgan (who was written out of the season as Valerie Vernon was diagnosed with leukemia and prepared to undergo chemotherapy). Plot Summary Inside the Forest Dome on Terra Venture, the five Galaxy Ranger teens introduce the Space Ranger gang to their Galactabeasts. They watch the beasts in awe, Ash giggles at them and TJ calls them incredible! Ashley mentions they never had anything like this when they were Rangers, as Cassie hops up top the Pink Wild Cat's head. She calls down to her friends below to look at her, as she prances around singing about going surfin' & ridin' on a Galactabeast. TJ chuckles like crazy, along with the others, Ash asking Maya if it's safe up there. She says yeah, as the two seem to be getting along just fine. Just fine that is, until the Wild Cat roars and shakes its head suddenly, Kendrix yelling for Cassie to look out as she's thrown from the beast! She falls to the ground and lands on her back with a loud thud, luckily nothing damaged and the ten Rangers laugh at her misery as she shakes it off playfully. Meanwhile on the Scorpion Stinger, Deviot examines the unconscious body of the sole surviving Psycho Ranger, Psycho Pink. He tells Trakeena, Villamax & Kegler that he when she comes to, he will rejuvenate her capabilities to maximum strength. Trakeena is still flabbergasted over the Ranger reunion, saying if she (or her cronies) can destroy them all, she'll take her place as queen of the universe! She orders Deviot to have Psycho Pink destroy all the Rangers, the Robotic Bard will do as told, saying PsyPink will be stronger than ever. Psycho Pink begins to awaken during this conversation, and quickly tells them she's not interested in all the Rangers, only the Pink Ranger! Deviot flips the switch on his remote, and sends Psycho Pink surging with the pain of the green electricity. Psycho Pink manages to rip off the device on her right arm, telling Deviot she's not his little pink toy anymore, crumbling it into powder in her hand. She proclaims herself as a Psycho Ranger, Trakeena calls that very impressive but she'll have to listen to her and only her. Pink extends her arm and calls forth her Psycho Bow, aiming it at Trakeena she responds back that she'll be the one doing the listening, as no one tells her what to do! Trakeena tells her she'll regret this, Psycho Pink letting off one of her Psycho Arrows poised for the bug queen's head, but Villamax deflects it with his sword. Psycho Pink gets going while the going is good, saying Trakeena will regret it much more than she would. Trakeena's cronies begin to go after her, but she calls them off, saying PsyPink will take out the Pink Rangers and they'll get rid of the rest! Later in Terra Venture's Science Division, Kendrix is once again at work deciphering the Galaxy Book. She's inspecting one page with a crude drawing of a large saber on it, Kendrix doing computer scans and discovering it's called the Savage Sword! Elsewhere on the space colony, a lady signs up for underwater navigation classes on a GSA sidewalk terminal. He tells her if she needs any assistance, all computers on Terra Venture are linked so help can be reached at any time, the guy sounding a lot like Tai from Digimon. Psycho Pink overhears this as she stumbles around the streets in agony, approaching the terminal with that idea in mind, she presses the Stereoscope button and teleports herself into the computer network! She travels through the phone and/or power lines throughout the entire colony, before finding a jackpot inside Kendrix' computer. Psycho Pink spots Kendrix' face peering back through the screen, and realizes she's found what she's looking for as she remains inside the digital mainframe for a moment. Kendrix does more Galaxy Book decoding, and reveals that the Savage Sword is on the Planet Rashon, which is practically next door to their location at the moment. Before she can do anything useful with this info, the computer beeps frantically as Psycho Pink warps herself through the monitor and grabs Kendrix' head! Draining knowledge from her ever large brain while cackling evilly, Psycho Pink eventually tosses her aside and returns to the network. Kendrix hops up and tracks her quickly, and then takes off for the original location of the signal, racing down the streets she bumps into Cassie (by herself for some reason). Kendrix tells her fellow Pink Ranger what's going on, about Psycho Pink being alive and they rush away together. Psycho Pink pops out of the street terminal, boasting of the discovery of the Savage Sword, when she hears Cassie & Kendrix approaching. PsyPink says the two of them alone have no chance against her, so Kendrix presses her Transmorpher and goes Galactic, Cassie going for a Let's Rocket on her Astro Morpher. The two Morph into Pink Rangers view a double shot screen of their Morphs against a background star field. Pink Galaxy & Space Rangers leap from the cemented steps at Psycho Pink, but she moves out of the way before they can land. She mentions once she gets the Savage Sword that she'll be unstoppable, unleashing a blast from her helmet to her hand to them! Psycho Pink then teleports away before Kendrix can stop her, Cassie asking her what the Savage Sword is. Galaxy Pink mentions it's more powerful than all the Quasar Sabers combined, she saw it in the Galaxy Book and since PsyPink read her mind she knows all about it. Kendrix thinks it's her fault so she runs off to try to stop her demented Ranger double, but Cassie halts her, saying they Pink Rangers have to stick together. The two Pinks place their fists together in unison, ready to tackle the Psychotic Pink as a team. Out in outer space, Pink Space Ranger rides on her Galaxy Glider alongside Pink Galaxy Ranger in her Jet Jammer. Kendrix calls on her teammates through her Transmorpher, they're back on TerraV eating a meal with the other Space Rangers. She informs them they're going after Psycho Pink on Rashon, Leo's as shocked as everyone about a Psycho Ranger still alive, telling her they're on their way, Andros says there's no time to waste. Before he can speak any longer, Kai tells everyone to look into the sky, where a swarm of Stingwingers come buzzing in. The Power Team of Eight stand ready for battle, and once the buzzbrains land, they rush at them, Andros performing some of his good old unmorphed moves. Kai falls and Leo gets kicked around, so the Galaxy Rangers regroup and Go Galactic together, followed by the Space Rangers Rocketing into action once again. The Rangers once again pair up with their color counterparts to combat the bugdrones, fighting away as Deviot makes the scene and fires a gauntlet blast at the two Yellow Rangers! Meanwhile, a streak of Pink lands on Rashon (which looks like the planet from last episode), barely holding herself together from her near-death experience, she clutches her chest as she wanders around looking for the location of the Savage Sword as per the Galaxy Book directions. The other Pinks are also searching, Kendrix telling Cassie to keep alert since they can't let PsyPink find the Sword before they do. Psycho Pink eventually finds the Savage Sword embedded in a rock (ala the Quasar Sabers), reaching for the handle she proclaims that at last a Psycho Ranger will rule invincible! She begins to pull it out, as Cassie & Kendrix show up, shouting for her to stop as they run towards Psycho Pink. She says it's payback time as she yanks the Sword out of its stone, and wields it with pink power surging along its sharp edge, the two Pink Rangers in horror over their worst enemy holding the powerful saber! Psycho Pink starts to leap about and kick the Pinks around, turning her Savage Sword slashing on Cassie, learning it grows more powerful (and larger in blade size) with each mighty blow. Kendrix buys Cassie some time to get up, but gets kicked into a hill for it, Cassie able to defend herself against the Psycho's attack a little better thanks to that. Still, the Sword strikes her, followed by an elbow punch to Kendrix' gut before trying once more for drawing blood from the Pink Space Ranger. Our two Pink heroes return to each others' sides, Kendrix asking if Cassie's okay, she is, but not for long as Psycho Pink attacks again, Cassie pushing Kendrix out of the way. The Savage Sword doesn't cut Cassie, but the strike holds against her shoulder long enough to send her Pink Morphing powers draining through the Sword and into Psycho Pink! Her injuries from the previous episodes healed from this, she kicks Cassie over and swings the Savage Sword as it Morphs into mega-deluxe size. Back on TerraV, Deviot grabs Maya and pulls her arm around her back, but leaves himself open for a Star Slinger blast by Ashley. Villamax strikes TJ down to the ground with his sword, until Kai kicks the honorable baddie off his Blue pal. Damon & Carlos may not share colors, but they share the task of mopping the floor with Stingwinger bug-booty! Over on Rashon, Psycho Pink slices across Pink Space Ranger's chest once, then back around for a follow-up slash. This sends Cassie twirling into the dirt, and as she rolls on the ground, the strain causes her to demorph and her Astro Morpher slips off! Psycho Pink prepares to behead Cassie, until she spots the lone Astro Morpher on the ground, turning her attention to that instead. Kendrix crawls on the ground (still Morphed, for the record) and calls out a "Noooooo! Don't do it!", Cassie grunting helplessly while Psycho Pink holds the Savage Sword with deadly intent. She remarks the Morpher holds much power, and now it shall be hers, charging the Savage Sword with her evil Pink energies as she aims it directly into the Astro Morpher! Stabbing the Sword through the Morpher and into the ground, cracking the Morpher in half and causing an astonishing explosive flux of pink powers, Psycho Pink is at ground zero of an unnatural phenomenon she has wrought! Energy courses into the skies in a scarlet and pink haze, a circle surrounding the impaled Morpher and the backlash smashing into Cassie & Kendrix nearby! They watch as the skies erupt in a deadly shade of Pink from the Sword's effects, Psycho Pink struck by a surge of Pink Power from the saber, falling out of the circle as she suddenly Morphs into her Psycho Monster Form once again, laughing triumphantly! Over on Terra Venture, Leo takes Villamax down with his Quasar Saber, Andros remarking on his good move as it appears our heroes have won the day. That is, until the space colony begins to shake around everyone, the artificial atmosphere above quickly filling with what i'll call the scarlet fog (despite being more Pinkish). Alarms sound up in Command Headquarters, as Mike shows Commander Stanton there is some kind of high energy convergence occurring. He tells Mike to have engines go full reverse thrust, the scarlet fog emanating out in wave after wave from the Planet Rashon. Meanwhile, Deviot tells the eight Power Rangers that Psycho Pink must be busy, wishing them all a good-bye, he runs away, Villamax ordering the Stingwingers to move out, and Leo telling his teammates to c'mon! All eight Rangers race to the rescue, departing the scene as the skies rage above in the blood-colored haze. Rashon spews out the cotton candy-like wave of dangerous magenta mist, while at the source of the disturbance, the flowery Psycho Monster heads towards Pink Galaxy Ranger. Kendrix is trying to get over to Cassie, as the Pink Monster threatens to drain Kendrix of her power and use every last ounce of her strength. Cassie gasps in pain as she watches her shattered Astro Morpher unleashing pink energy through the sword and into the sky, for some reason the damaged inflicted to it and the energies spilling out cause Cassie great internal suffering! Kendrix defends her as best she can by holding her Quasar Saber at the ready, but she won't be needing it. The Psycho Pink Monster powers up with more pink energy, and grows huge when near the Savage Sword's circle of energy. Now giant sized, she's ready to kill both Pink Rangers much easier, if not for the Galaxy Megazord fist punching her in her noggin! She falls over, Leo inside saying it's time to teach her some manners. Below, Kendrix comforts Cassie by putting her arm around her and telling her not to worry as they'll get her powers back. The Galaxy Megazord, complete in all its American footage glory, Saber-slashes the Pink Monster a few times as the Pink Rangers watch from afar. The monster soon latches onto the Megazord, and starts to throw some extremely powerful punches & kicks into it, as the Astro Morpher continues to unload power through the Savage Sword. The more the Sword glows with the power of pink, the more agony Cassie goes through, the pain appears to be excruciating to the point of where she collapses to the ground. Kendrix watches as the Pink storm rages worse from the savage circle, telling Cassie to hold on because she knows they're going to beat this. Terra Venture floats around in space, now swimming in a cosmic sea of crimson. The Astro Megaship zooms out of the space station, with the four Space Rangers in the cockpit of the NASADA Shuttle, Andros initiating docking procedure. The Shuttle links up with the Megaship, as it transforms into the body, the Astro Megazord activated for the first time since "The Impenetrable Web"! It heads towards Rashon with its shield in hand, the Megazord speeding through the atmosphere and the scarlet fog firing out from the surface. The Galaxy Megazord falls down for the apparent count, Psycho Pink Monster tells the Rangers she has them now, but before she can attack, she's struck by a beam of multi-Ranger-colored energy from above! The Astro Megazord lands and stands side by side to the Galaxy Megazord, both holding their Sabers and newly made footage, Pink remarking she has enough power to handle the both of them. The Megazords block and counterattack her punches, Saber slashing her in a swift tag-team match. Nearby, Cassie cries out from her pain, Kendrix realizing she has to do something for her since she's the only one who can save her. Pink Galaxy Ranger readies her Quasar Saber and races into the eye of the storm, Cassie calling out for her as Kendrix meets the incredibly powerful resistance of the Savage Sword. She's thrown back, but gets up and tries again, bracing against the onslaught of energies ripping into the sky she presses on, taking on the brunt of it all. Cassie screams for her to get out there, but Kendrix yells back that she has to do it. Meanwhile, the Psycho Pink Creature laughs dementedly as the Galaxy & Astro Megazords cross Sabers. The Astro Megazord does a power slice first into her, followed by the Galaxy Megazord, the dual-bladed attack enough to send Psycho Pink exploding in a fireball, this time forever! The Astro & Galaxy Megazords stand triumphantly, the final Psycho committed to defeat once and for all. Have I said those words before? Anyway, the crimson mist continues pouring out into space, Terra Venture drowning in it. The space colony can't handle this kind of energy attacking it, but Mike & Stanton appear to be holding things together as best they can. Back on Rashon, Kendrix continues ignoring the pleas of Cassie as she makes her way through the rings of Savage fire. The other eight Rangers have demorphed and are running for the scene, Kendrix calls Leo on his Transmorpher and tells them she's almost through to the Astro Morpher. The Rangers frantically race to help her, as she makes it into the final ring, the Savage Sword now a few feet away, she mentions this is the only way to save Cassie. On Terra Venture, buildings fall apart and crumble atop people as the scarlet gas engulfs the space colony. On Rashon, Kendrix approaches the Savage Sword, saying she's gotta do this, she's gotta destroy it forever, Cassie screaming out one final time for her to get out of there. Leo calls out for her as well as the combined Space & Galaxy Ranger crew run in dramatically slow motion, Kai & Damon also calling for her and shouting no (each Ranger paired by color in these shows, btw). The Pink Galaxy Ranger raises her Quasar Saber up, charging it with her pink power, she says this has got to work as she lets loose a mighty blow into the Savage Sword. Kendrix is struck with a backlash of energy as the Savage Sword breaks in half and falls to the ground, the storm dies quickly just as the Rangers reach the area. Maya tries running to Kendrix, but Leo stops her, everyone watching in utter horror over the sight before their eyes, Cassie taking this worst of all. The scarlet fog fades away from around the planet Rashon, Terra Venture stabilizing suddenly. Mike & Stanton stand silently as the destructive wave is gone as quickly as it appeared. Back on Rashon, the Galaxy Rangers mourn together over what they see, Cassie standing next to them a moment later. The Pink Galaxy Ranger's body hovers in the air above where the Savage Sword once was, her body covered in a light pink aura as she suddenly demorphs, leaving Kendrix floating translucent, holding her Quasar Saber against her. Maya cries out her name, and Kendrix opens her eyes and looks at the nine Power Rangers agonizing over her death. Her spirit tells them she's okay, and she'll always be here. Suddenly, she flashes out of sight, her soul inhabiting the Quasar Saber as it floats in the air, and eventually streaks up into the sky. The Galaxy Rangers stare at it disappearing from view with tears in their eyes, as the Pink Astro Morpher repairs itself, Kendrix' final gift to Cassie. She walks over and picks it up, saying Kendrix' name one more time, before the Rangers slowly gather around the last remaining Pink Power Ranger. Later outside the Astro Megaship docking hanger on Terra Venture, the five Space Rangers are Morphed and ready to leave. Ashley tells them they will never forget what happened there, and good luck to them. They shake hands and huge, a somber mood hanging overhead for each of them. Ashley asks Maya if she's going to be okay, she shakes her head and says she thinks so. Kai puts his hand on her shoulder and says they have to be, they still have a mission to protect Terra Venture. TJ mentions that they also have their mission, Ashley agreeing (but what mission that is, we're not told). Damon tells Carlos thanks for all their help, Carlos really wishes things would have turned out differently, and so does Damon. Cassie heads off by herself, looking out into space and mourning Kendrix. The others notice her grieving, and Andros walks to her. He tells her they all took a risk when they became Power Rangers, Kendrix knew that. Cassie wishes she could stay and help (and of course, she would have if not for Padee's contract negotiations falling through), Andros says that he does too, but they've got to continue their mission. Kendrix sacrificed her powers (still can't say life) to destroy the Savage Sword so Cassie would get hers back, she'd want Cassie to carry on, and Cass knows that. She's ready to go, Ashley guiding her away and saying it's time to go home. The five Space Rangers head to their Galaxy Gliders (I doubt they used them to get to Terra Venture, but they sure appear to be using them to leave! Taking their powers with them too, but why? Hmm), Leo tells Andros it was an honor fighting with them. Andros tells him no, the honor was all theirs, telling the Galaxy Rangers "until next time!" as he leaps onto his Glider and the Space Rangers take off for Earth. Our remaining heroes wave so long, until Maya asks the question on all their minds, what do they do now? No one has an answer, the silence deafening among the four surviving Galaxy Rangers. Airdate *November 5, 1999 'Videos' 'Trivia' *This is the first team up to have differing names. The other would be Space Patrol Delta's Dino Thunder team up episode "History" and "Wormhole". *Unlike future team-ups, this one ends in a more unresolved manner, with plot threads continued into the very next episode. *Although Mike does appear in this episode, he does not appear morphed. *It's revealed in this episode that much like the Mighty Morphin Rangers and their Ninja Power Coins, the Space Rangers' life forces are tethered to their morphers as when Psycho Pink nearly destroyed Cassie's Astro Morpher, her energy was being drained drastically. *The episode marks the last appearance of Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. *While Kendrix would be written out of the season, Valerie Vernon would maintain position as a primary cast member in the opening credits so that Saban could help to pay for her chemotherapy treatments. *It was originally intended for Patricia Ja Lee to replace Valerie Vernon as the Pink Galaxy Ranger for the remainder of the season. However, due to contract disputes over finances (Saban were only willing to pay her a guest-star rate rather than that of a main actor), Lee would quit shortly after filming her scenes of this episode. A new ending had to be filmed, which is why the Space Rangers appear morphed during their final goodbyes to their Galaxy counterparts. *This episode, along with Trakeena's Revenge are the only crossovers in which both Ranger teams use their respective Megazords. **Coincidentally, not only do both team-ups involve the Galaxy Rangers, but it is the Galaxy Megazord in both instances. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Lost Galaxy Episodes